1. Industrial Useful Field
This invention relates to a clutch disc assembly and, more particularly, to a clutch disc assembly having cerametallic pad facings.
2. Prior Art
FIG. 6 is a vertical sectional view of a prior art clutch disc having facings on an outer peripheral part thereof. In FIG. 6, 1 is a cerametallic pad and 2 a back plate onto which such pad 1 is affixed over the entire rear surface of such pad. The pad 1 and the back plate 2 are sintered integrally and compose a facing 3. 4 is a clutch plate to which facings 3 are secured, by rivets 5, to opposite surfaces of such clutch plate 4, respectively. The facings 3 are secured to the clutch plate 4 in such manner that back plates 2 directly contact clutch plate 4.